


A Little Bit Of Nuclear Hell

by Hamatopurity



Category: Fallout 4, Invader Zim
Genre: First few chapters five years prior to the game, GIR is just here to give some good ol love and support, Multi, Will add more tags in the future, Zim is a lot less angry and shouty, it’s real angst hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: 200 years a long time to be alone, at least Zim can figure it out with some help.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A Little Bit Of Nuclear Hell

Everything was happening too fast, a television broadcast and loud sirens, the city in chaos, not that it mattered for Zim.

Most of them had signed up for ‘Vaults’ the Membranes, he heard were signed up for Vault 111 over in Boston, the young Irken, however, had little choice, he had no Vaults or fallout shelters, he and his robots were going to die in nuclear fallout, and there was nothing he could do, the Voot wouldn’t survive leaving planet and he had nowhere to go anyway, this was it.

He chose to deactivate GIR and Minimoose, if they’re going to die, he’d rather they not feel any pain.

As the sirens blared, Zim looked upward, room red with warnings of the incoming bombs, a part of him, a large part, felt he deserved this, foolish to think he could start over here, after all he’s done, hell, on this damn planet he’s done horrible deeds, and yet he thought he could redeem himself after learning the truth.

_ “I...don’t want to set...the world on fire...I...just want to light a flame in your heart…” _

With that, last thing Zim saw, was a blinding light, and everything went black.

_______________________________________

The Irken was surprised as he opened his eyes, finding himself both alive, and sitting in a crater where his base once was.

**“What the hell-”** at the sound of his own voice, he quickly covered his mouth in shock, it was deep and raspy, like his vocal cords were burned to hell.

Quickly standing up with some difficulty, he caught his reflection in some shattered glass and nearly jumped.

His skin was burnt and peeling, his magenta eyes now a derpy black with a single white dot in each eye where his pupil would be, his antennas were only torn up stubs on his head, and his clothes were torn to shreds.

He turned to look at his PAK it was cracked with a panel missing, it seemed to be in good enough condition his time clock wasn’t coming on at least.

**“What the** **_fuck_ ** **happened to me, why aren’t I** **_DEAD?!”_ ** At the last word, a thought occurred to him, he began searching frantically for GIR and Minimoose, but…

Minimoose was completely beyond repair, even his memory chip was burned and half melted, while GIR’s body was torn and burned, thankfully, his memory chip was in tact at least, perhaps if he can find the materials, he could rebuild him? 

Zim held on tight to the chip, and had an idea...General Atomics is over in Boston, even if it’s blown to hell, if he can find enough intact parts…

His mind set, Zim stood up, while he stumbled with the state of his antennas, he managed to walk forward, GIR is the only thing close to family he has, and he’d be damned if he lost him too.

**_Two hundred and five years later…_ **

Dib and Gaz covered their eyes as the sight of the sun shone, the Vault now left behind, and their father…

Dib only just took the first step when there was the sound of a twig snapping, alerting the two siblings.

They turned to see a shocked half dead looking, short man, wore a brown, torn leather coat, black combat boots, had a satchel positioned to his back and hood pulled up.

Next to him was some sort of Mr. Handy, silver metal plates, blue lights in its eyes, the saw blade seemed to electrified, and instead of a flamer was what looked to be a combination of a laser and lightning gun.

The short man pulled down the hood, revealing among his burnt and peeling skin, it was green and his eyes...looking at them seemed familiar…

**“Well call me a bloodbug on Jet, you two are either the best preserved Ghouls, or that Vault stops time.”**

Gaz squinted her eyes as Dib simply looked on in shock “Zim? Is that you?”

Gesturing to himself he gave a hearty, raspy chuckle  **“In the flesh, heh, mostly...oh and you remember GIR, right?”**

Dib gaped “GIR-wh- what  _ happened  _ to you? Your face, GIR...the world…”

The former Invader’s expression softened, his dark eyes holding an understanding gentleness to it  **“you two have really been outta that vault in a while. Huh.”**

Zim stepped forward, looking at him, Zim had surprisingly grown a bit taller, about the size of a short human man, about 5’2, maybe three, he knelt down to their level  **“See, I’m what ya call a Ghoul, radiation is one helluva make over, makes ya need less food, water, and sleep, more or less immortal too, lots of other Ghouls like me, plenty pre-war too.”**

Gaz raised a brow “pre-war? What...how long were we down there?”

With a sigh Zim answered  **“Just about 205 years, not sure how you two are both still alive and kids…”**

Dib covered his mouth in shock “We-Vault-Tec had everyone cryogenically frozen...our pods broke and we got our but dad he...he…””

Zim’s expression softened sympathetically  **“Oh kids...I’m so sorry...everything must be happening so fast, I’ll help if I can, me and GIR can get you to Diamond City, you’ll be safer there, but I can’t go inside with you, Ghouls aren’t allowed there.”**

Gaz looked confused “Ghouls? That what you call looking like a weird zombie?” 

**“Heh, yeah. Radiation is one helluva makeover, Ghouls are...irradiated people, most of em are like me, pretty messed up looking but still just people, but...others… others aren’t really ‘there’ anymore, their more like those zombies in movies, only getting bit doesn't make you a Ghoul, we call em Feral Ghouls.”** Zim explained as he stood up straighter.

**“Now, enough about all that, it’s gonna get dark soon, and it’s bad to be out in the Open...follow me.”**


End file.
